The present invention relates to a hammock assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hammock assembly which has two support frames.
A conventional hammock is often suspended on trees. However, the trees will be damaged after a long period of usage.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hammock assembly which has two support frames to support a bed net.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hammock assembly which is assembled easily.
Accordingly, a hammock assembly comprises a bed net, a pair of support frames to support the bed net, and a connection tube set. The connection tube set has a first tube and a second tube engaging with the first tube. The first tube has a distal-protrusion. The second tube has a through hole to receive the distal protrusion of the first tube. The support frames each has a joint and three support rods. The joint has a transverse round hole to receive the connection tube set, three lower circular holes to receive the support rods, a first threaded hole communicating with the transverse round hole, and three second threaded holes each communicating with the corresponding lower circular holes.